


Pillow Talk

by NoelleLilacNotte, Yiiiiikes



Series: Turns out, good things CAN happen to Dib Membrane! [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Pillow Talk, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as the name would suggest, dialouge-heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiiiiikes/pseuds/Yiiiiikes
Summary: A happy morning spent in post-coital haze.Sequel/epilogue to Truth or Dare, which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251181
Relationships: Dib (Invader Zim)/Reader, Dib Membrane/Reader
Series: Turns out, good things CAN happen to Dib Membrane! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602664
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Pillow Talk

You woke up early. Earlier than usual. And if that weren't strange enough, you woke up _happy_. You rubbed your eyes and squinted through the sun rays pouring in from Dib's bedroom window. Oh! That's right! _That's_ why you were happy!

As your brain started booting up you became aware of your surroundings, remembering last night in flashes in between. Dib's arm was around your waist, _you threw so much popcorn at him._ You were both totally naked, _the desperation in his voice when he told you he loved you._ His feet were fucking cold, _the feeling of being on top of him, finally getting to live the fantasy you'd had for years._

It was a damn fine way to start a morning.

Dib had apparently curled around you in his sleep, tucking his body behind yours. His arms wrapped around your waist, his legs tangled with yours, his head buried in the crevice between your neck and shoulder. You could hear him breathing. You could feel his heartbeat.

He’d kicked the blanket off of the pair of you overnight too. You tried to reach off the bed to grab it, but the sad little whine Dib let out when he felt you pulling away was too much to bear.

So you snuggled closer to him, letting the skin-to-skin contact keep you warm instead.

You kept yourself occupied by fidgeting with Dib's hands instead of your own. God damn you needed to fix your mans cuticles. Maybe if you begged hard enough he'd let you give him a manicure!

You carefully pried one of his arms off you so you could lift it up to your face. He still smelled like... well, like you! You were probably both in desperate need of a shower.

You kissed his knuckles one at a time, and then laced your fingers with his.

He mumbled something incoherently, tickling the skin of your neck where he was closest. You laughed softly at it, and he slowly opened his eyes.

“You...you’re...still here.”

“Where else would I be?”

“I...was convinced I’d dreamed the whole thing up.”

You rolled over onto your side and burried your face in his chest, locking your arms around him like he had done to you.

"Nope, it was real. And now you're stuck with me, good luck getting rid of me because you can't."

He laughed, and you could _feel_ it and it was wonderful.

"Well good because I never want to get rid of you."

You pulled your head away from his chest to look at his face- christ on a cracker his hair looked like a birds nest, but that wasn't important.

"I know we both probably have gross terrible morning breath buuuut, kiss please?" You asked giving Dib your best puppy eyes.

When he kissed you it was slow and gentle, like he wanted it to last forever. Last night everything had felt rushed, like if you didn't do it now you'd never get the chance again, but now, in Dib's bedroom at 6:00 AM, you felt like time itself had stopped for you.

You hummed, happy to enjoy the moment. You would have stayed there forever, had your stomach not growled, annoyingly reminding you that thanks to last night, you’d eaten a handful of popcorn for dinner, and you were really fucking hungry.

“Gaz probably isn’t up yet, wanna get cereal or something?”

You nodded, but held onto the hug for just a moment longer than necessary when Dib sat up.

“We should probably get dressed too.”

“Only _probably_?”

Dib flushed red, rifling through his dresses and tossing a pair of shorts and a Mothman Camp hoodie at you.

“Just get dressed so we can eat.”

You slid the hoodie on over your head. It was comfy, and smelled like him. You refused to consider how long it had been since he’d washed the thing. You tried to stand up to put on the shorts, but...

Your knees buckled and you collapsed on the floor.

Ouch.

"Oh shit, are you okay?" Dib asked. You dramatically flopped completely on the floor.

"My legs don't work anymore! You gotta put me down like a horse with a broken leg!" You cried.

"Or maybe I could just help you put some pants on?" Dib helped you back up onto the bed.

"I dunno, I think this is more of a pussy out kind of look you know?" You joked. Dib gave you a look of endeared exasperation and bent down to slide the shorts up your legs.

You sat up and wrapped your arms around his neck. He struggled, eventually settling on crouching beside you with his arms around your ribs.

“Carry me.”

“What.”

“ _You_ made it so I can’t walk, so it’s up to _you_ to carry me to the cereal.”

After much finagling and limited protests from Dib, you’d managed to hoist yourself up onto his back and lock your arms and legs around his body.

“If I fall then you don’t get any cereal.”

The journey downstairs and into the kitchen was perilous, mostly because you insisted that if you pulled Dib's hair you could make him move like in Ratatouille. And also because you kept almost falling while on a quest to touch his butt. And because you kept kissing his neck and making him weak in the knees.

Overall, you were being a nuisance and Dib loved every second of it.

"This is your stop!" He said backing up to the counter to set you down. He had put you right beneath the cereal cabinet so you had to duck while he looked for something good.

"Okay, well I think these ones are probably stale but-" you cut him off by kissing him.

"God, I will never get tired of that." You said, giving him a sleepy love struck look.

"Me neither," Dib said and kissed your cheek. "But like, would you rather have Cocoa Krispie Explosions or this mystery cereal Gaz bought and then forgot about?"

"Mystery cereal, duh!"

“I can’t even read the label, it’s in Sumerian or something. You _still_ want it?”

“Of course! Because, Dib.” You poked him on the nose. “I am not a coward.”

Dib rolled his eyes with a playful smile and went looking for bowls. You eyed the cereal, curious to see what mythical powers or deadly poisons would be found within.

The box turned out to just be off-brand mini-wheats but hey, sugary breakfast cereal was a gift all its own.

"I still can't believe any of this actually happened," Dib said. His chin was in his hand and he was openly staring at you. You smiled and looked down at your cereal, poking at it with your spoon.

"I know, right? I mean someone as cool as you with some obnoxious little dork like me? What are the odds?" You said, and it took a second for Dib to realize you weren't making a joke.

"Someone as cool as _me?_ I'm sorry what planet have you been on?" He laughed but the pride he felt knowing you thought he was _cool_ was undeniable.

"Uhhh, I don't know about you Dibble but I've been on Earth, the planet where you're a cute smart Senior who's really funny and awesome and took poor little baby me under your wing when I was a terified Freshman." You said pointing your spoon at him accusingly.

"That's not _my_ Earth. My Earth is the one where I'm the dork and you're the beautiful junior who could totally be a model," you scoffed at that statement but he continued. "And who's the funniest, smartest, sweetest person in every room you walk into."

“Ok but like, who was the one who built an advanced BB gun out of rubber bands and pencils? Who managed to make a _Polaroid_ camera that can capture high-definition images of _ghosts_? You. You did that.”

“Yeah, but—“

“And _who_ , pray tell, fucked me hard enough last night that I physically cannot walk even after a good 10 hours of sleep?”

Dib choked on his cereal.

You smiled smugly, twirling your spoon in your hand.

"You know what? Two can play at that game!" Dib said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Who wrote a twelve page paper about the Jersey Devil that won _six awards_ from three different publications? You did. And who started the #SaveMothman campaign on twitter?"

"That's not some kind of accomplishment, we were barely even trending!" You huffed. Dib gave you a look. You swallowed your cereal, you didn't want to choke on it like he did.

Dib looked slightly annoyed. He always did have a competitive streak. His face shifted into a smug half-grin as he stared into his cereal.

“And who _pray tell,_ ” he said, mocking your words, “Decided they wanted to lose their virginity on galaxy sheets after a shitty episode of Mysterious Mysteries?”

You were _not_ going to let him twist your own words back at you to win.

“I did, obviously. No shame there, I got to live out one of my top three fantasies.”

“Top three?” Said Dib, quirking an eyebrow. “What about the other two?”

You chewed your bite of cereal, faking a contemplative look.

“Well there is one where you flip me on my stomach and push my head into the pillows, and then you—“

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Yelled a _very_ angry female voice from upstairs. “IT WAS BAD ENOUGH HAVING TO HEAR YOU LAST NIGHT!”

You squeaked and covered your face.

"Oh God, Gaz is gonna kill us for having sex! I don't wanna die like this!" You wailed.

"Sorry Gaz." Dib shouted to his sister. You did not miss the smug smile he tried to hide.

"EVERYONE IN MY GUILD THOUGHT I WAS WATCHING PORN, YOU TWO ARE ANIMALS!" She yelled, and you buried your face in Dib's mothman hoodie and screamed.

Dib reached over and patted you on the back.

“At least we won’t die virgins.”

You shoved him off his chair, and he fell back laughing. You finished off your cereal with an exaggerated pout, though your sour expression faded at the sight of his giddy one.

Dib stood up, and held out his arms like he was going to hug you. Excited for the prospect of _more_ obnoxiously saccharine contact, you reached out for him as well, only to be surprised when Dib slung his arm under your knees and scooped you up.

“Cmon, part 2 of that shitty Texan Bigfoot episode is gonna be on soon.”

You had to admit, you really like being carried around by Dib. Would it be worth it to let your leg muscles atrophy so your boyfriend would carry you everywhere?

You and Dib sat in the same position you had last night when you started kissing. Your legs were draped across his, shoulders touching, the only difference was that this time you were holding hands.

Todays episode of Mysterious Mysteries was even dumber than the one you had watched last night.

"Did they seriously just try to retcon _all_ of what they said yesterday just so they could suggest _tropical_ Bigfoot?! God, it's like fhey have children writing this season!" Dib's enthusiasm for tearing apart one of his favorite shows was fun to watch, but you couldn't help but feel sleepy again.

You pulled your legs off of Dib and before he could ask what you were doing, you layed your head in his lap.

Dib’s hand was on your head instantly. He lazily traced his fingers through your hair, still slightly tangled from his rougher movements the night before.

You laid there for what felt like hours, and though you felt like drifting off, going back to your subconscious dreamworld while you lived out your real-life dreams with Dib. Fate apparently had other plans, as Dib’s hushed voice snapped you out of your stupor.

“We should get married.”

You hummed in agreement. Dib made a noise of surprise.

"I-I thought you were asleep!"

"Uh-uh. 'M awake. Wanna marry you." You rolled over to face him and when you looked at his face you found that his eyes were watering. "I'm gonna marry the shit out of you, Dib. I told you, you're stuck with me forever now."

The last of your sleepiness was quickly shoved away when Dib pulled your face up to his and kissed you like his life depended on it. His face was an ecstatic mix of shock and joy when he finally pulled away to look at you.

“Stuck with you? Are you kidding?! I’m never letting go! I’m feeling the need to lock this down.”

You giggled, throwing your arms around him. You were so happy and so in love, you didn't think life could get better than this.

"Hey, if I'm on lockdown so are you! If I see another girl trying to steal my man I'm busting out my sick karate moves on her. You're mine now Dib. I love you!" You punctuated your last sentence by pressing a kiss to his temple.

"So it's settled then? You and me vs. the world?"

"You and me vs. the world." You confirmed. You were leaning in to kiss him when the front door opened, effectively scaring the everliving fuck out of you.

“Good morning, son! Ah, I see you had your little friend over last night! Did you clean the Super Toaster like I asked?”

Dib his his face in his hands, embarrassed. You hid your face in your hoodie, mortified, but upon realizing it was Dib’s hoodie you were wearing, the feeling only doubled.

“Yes, Dad, I did. Yeesh.”

“Fantastic! I won’t be here long, we’re making some excellent headway on Super Toast: 2 at the lab!”

“Ok, dad! Ok!”

You didn't pay much mind to what exactly it was that Professor Membrane was doing in the kitchen, you were too busy dying of embarrassment. You pulled the strings of the hoodie so tight that the only visible part of your face was the tip of your nose.

Dib rubbed your back in a comforting manner but you knew he was just as (if not moreso) embarassed as you.

You're pretty sure if you get interrupted one more time you might actually die of embarrassment. There was nothing that left you feeling more exposed than wearing your boyfriends clothes the morning after losing your virginity to him and having to say hi to his dad.

Dib gave you another piggyback ride upstairs and to his bedroom, unceremoniously dumping you on the bed as soon as you reached it.

He looked absolutely beautiful in the early afternoon sun. He was positively radiant, but it's impossible to say whether that was because of the incredible lighting or just how overwhelmed with love he was.

"Hey, do you remember my Freshman homecoming?" You asked, staring up at the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling. It wasn't dark so they weren't glowing but they were still beautiful.

"Of course I remember it. You insisted that we dance to every slow song that played because if we didn't we wouldn't be getting 'the full high school experience!'" Dib was fond of those memories, of awkwardly shuffling around the crowded gym with you.

"And then that girl Tera from my gym class intentionally spilled punch all over the front of my _white dress_."

"You were so upset, you cried for like half an hour and I didn't know what to do. I just gave you my jacket and let you cry on me." You smiled, that was the first time Dib had ever given you his coat.

"I ruined your white shirt by crying on it. I was wearing two metric tons of mascara and it all ended up on your sleeves. I felt so bad and I apologized like a hundred times but you weren't even upset about it. You were like, 'it's just a shirt, don't worry about it.' And I was like _woah_ it really is just a shirt, isnt it?" For as much crying as you had done at that dance, you looked back on it with love.

“Now that I’m thinking about it, you lend me your jacket a lot. Why’s that?”

“...it’s so big on you. It makes you look tiny and cute. It makes me want to keep you safe, and protect you forever so nothing and nobody can ever hurt you.”

You reached for his hand, holding it between your sleeve-covered hands.

“You already make me feel safe, all the time. If you can make me feel like everything will be ok even when an alien spaceship is going haywire and attacking us in the garage, you can keep me safe from anything.”

Dib’s mouth hung open, an embarrassed laugh falling over his lips as he avoided eye contacts.

“You, uh...you really feel that way?”

You gently cup his cheek and turn his face towards you, forcing him to look at you in the eyes. You stroke his cheek and reach up to play with his hair, messing it up even more than it already was.

"Of course I do, Dib. You're my hero." The look Dib gave you was nothing short of awe struck. He looked at you like you had just revealed the answer to every question he'd ever asked.

He kissed you again, the same way he’d been kissing you in his mind since you’d met. Soft and sweet, like he was trying to prove his love for you in every touch.

“I’m so fucking in love with you.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

“I know, Dib. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pussy out in the Mothman sweater, come get ya’ll’s juice.


End file.
